Summer Love
by cherrygirl6
Summary: Hikaru is the new transfer student from U.S.A. But there is something suspicious about him, and Mika, the school newspaper reporter, is out to find out what. But of course, the part where Hikaru gets into the Seigaku Tennis Team Regular was a surprise, an


Title: Summer Love

Summary: Hikaru is the new transfer student from U.S.A. But there is something suspicious about him, and Mika, the school newspaper reporter, is out to find out what. But of course, the part where Hikaru gets into the Seigaku Tennis Team Regular was a surprise, and what are even more surprising are the relationships that develop there.

Pairings: FujiOC, TezuOC

A/N:

**Cherry Girl:** I hope Tezuka's girlfriend is really cute! Wonder what kind of girl Tezuka likes?

**Preview:** Oh, pshaw, he's in love with RYOMA Tezuka and Ryoma, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

**Cherry Girl:** … I… like normal love/romance better… Yaoi fangirls don't kill me.

**Preview:** Yeah, people. Forgive her for she knows not what fun is…

**Cherry Girl**: how rude, it's my fanfic!

**Preview:** Once again, I'm sorry for my friend's actions and thoughts. SUMIMASEN!!!!

**Summer Love**

Chapter One

**Hikaru**

It was nice warm summer day, everything seems quite normal for the 2nd year Seigaku student Mika, except for one thing: she noticed the boy right away, walking on the other side of the street, keeping the same pace as her, who kept glaring her way. He has short yellowish brown hair and was a bit above normal height.

Mika swear that she had never known or ever met the boy before, and she was never the kind who's pretty enough to attract boys to follow her. (sadly)

"Ah, he's looking this way again! God, what's wrong with me?" Looking down at herself, Mika sees her neat Seigaku uniform that includes a navy style white-and-green shirt, a sea green skirt, cleans socks and shoes. When she was absolutely sure that she wore nothing wrong and looks nothing special, Mika squinted to the left and the guy was STILL there!

Eager to get to the other side, she was almost hit by an absentminded driver. When she did make it alive to the other side, the boy was right in front of her, staring her in an oh-my-gosh-you-almost-got-yourself-killed way, which is sort of weird for a boy.

"Why are you following me?" said Mika in a high-handed way, blocking right in front.

"Um, I'm kind of lost… and I need to get to Seigaku… and since you're wearing the same uniform I thought…um, I can follow you." The boy grins.

It was then that Mika finally noticed his uniform, and the answer sounded reasonable. However… having a boy who's much than taller you talking to you this way is indeed VERY WEIRD. (Consider revising: Boys at that age would mostly be taller than girls.)-Change it for me, can't get the sentence right.

What a delicate face he has, "Going to Seigaku? Are you new?"

"Yeah, I transferred from U.S. last week."

"Oh, nice to meet you! Sorry about before, I'm Mika." She said with a smile.

"Thank you, my name is Hikaru, Haruhi Hikaru."

"Ok, now lets go before we are late!" said Mika, starting run.

"Alright, thanks (Consider revising: when upon first meeting, Japanese usually address each other by last names, such as **Fuji-San, **or **Echizen-san**.-kay, but WHAT IS MY LAST NAME?)Mika-san," yelled Hikaru behind her.

* * *

Lunchtime 

"Hey, sorry about this morning, I wasn't in school the day you transferred in and never noticed that you were in my class!" said Mika while stuffing herself with some yummy rice balls.

"Don't worry about it, it's just me who thinks every street here looks exactly the same," Hikaru said embarrassedly then sweatdropped as he notices Mika had just swallowed down her third rice ball.

"So, Haruhi-san, are you free after school?"

"Afterschool? What do you mean?" said Hikaru, confused.

"Want to come and see the Tennis club's ranking match? I'm the newspaper's sports columnist and this is one big event that no one wants to miss!" said Mika, beaming, washing down her forth rice ball with some juice.

"THE RAKING MATCH IS TODAY?!!" cried Hikaru, suddenly jumps up from her seat, attracted several pairs of gaze from the near by tables.

"Shhhhh! Haruhi-san! You are attracting attention!"

"Opps, sorry." Hikaru quickly sat down, "wait, it's TODAY?"

Mika stared at him, there's definitely something strange about this new boy. "Yep, it's today; so wanna come? There are a lot of good players in the regulars/team."

"Mika-chan, Can you still register? Where is the register place for the ranking match?!! I need to get registered!!!" Wide eyed, Hikaru stared at Mika in a freaked out mode.

"You play tennis?"

"Yes, and my life is over, O.V. E. R. if I don't get into that match!"

"I'll try, usually only people on the tennis team can play in the ranking game; Even then, it's up to Tezuka, the boy's tennis team's captain, to decide who's becomes a regular…"

"Can I join toady?"

"…" Mika sigh, "Ok, I'll try to ask Oishi-Senpai for you."

"Oishi-Senpai?"

"He's the vice captain of the team, he's the nicest of all the regulars, he's quite handsome, have a bunch of fan girls in the 2nd years and…"listed Mika, including every specific personal detail.

"You know a lot," said Hikaru, impressed by her knowledge, "so…are you a fan girl?"

"Nope, this information is for public use only, I'm the reporter," Mika rolled her eyes, "though all the regulars are pretty famous and pretty cute, there's a bunch of girls after each of them, but so far I don't see anyone especially interesting."

"…" Hikaru,_ That sounds so fan girlish._

Afterschool

"Oishi-Senpai, This is Hikaru, a new boy who just transferred from America, can you sign him up for the ranking match?" said Mika with a you-have-to-say-yes smile to a tall boy sitting by the registration desk.

Mika-chan really knows everyone, thought Hikaru as she filled in the signed up form.

"Ok, you are all set," said Mika, "You are in court 4, if you are lucky enough, you might be able to face a regular!"

"This is so exciting, at last I'll able to become one in the Seigaku tennis team!" murmured Hikaru to herself excitedly.

"Hikaru, your match is about to start!"

"Coming!"

* * *

2 hours later 

"Game Set, 6 to 0, Hikaru."

_Oh my god, he's good_, thought Mika as she stared at the guy she just got to know this morning. Hikaru had won easily against another senior. "It's another win for the new student Hikaru! He had amazingly beaten every opponent without losing one point!" announced Mika through the mike; it's her job to report on the state of the matches so it's not cheating to help Hikaru boost his popularity a bit. (Hehe)

"Mika-chan, now what?" shouted Hikaru as he walks toward Mika, who had just finish reporting the results of the already set matches.

"You were great Karu-kun! Now let's see… your next opponent is Taka-san right over there; be careful of him." Mika said, providing information to the clueless yet skillful tennis player.

Hikaru turned around and saw a brown haired guy, who looked very weak, walking towardsthe court. "Aware of him?" thought Hikaru.

"Um, I hope we have a good match, um, please go easy on me…" the guy said sheepishly.

Inner Hikaru, "What do I have to be aware of? He seems quite safe and…"

"Taka-san, you forgot your racket." A young boy wearing a white cap went over and handed the guy a red racket, turned around, and gives Hikaru a grin that says something along the lines of: "You're totally and utterly doomed."

"BURNING! I WILL WIN AND DEFEAT YOU! GREAT!"

"…" Hikaru was awestruck at the sight of the once shy boy turning into some crazy maniac.

Hikaru took a step back, and then another, "what's wrong with this guy?!" she thought, turning around and sees Mika's I-told-you-so smile. Hikaru gulped, "um… I forfeit." _I still want to have a functional right arm, you know._

"You are a smart one." Mika patted on Hikaru's shoulder and pointed to some other guys with bandages on their wrists and arms, solid evidences from their match with the crazy Taka-san. "Now you'll have to beat Kaidoh—from the other class—to become a regular, he's also called the Viper for his special move, it's called the snake…" starts Mika again.

Hikaru listened carefully until a "Fushuuuu" sound that came from behind Mika. A guy with dreadful looking eyes and a bandana over his head stared at the two of them. Of course, Mika pays no attention seeing that she didn't realize someone was behind her.

"…Also, he can use the boomerang snake, which is a move with excellent control; the racquet hits the ball on the sides and sends it flying across the side of the pole and…hm?" Mika finally noticed the snake guy behind them and simply waved a, "oh, hi."

Inner Hikaru, _is she afraid of anyone?!!!_

"Alright, now get in there and win!" cheered Mika as she gives Hikaru a small push, totally ignoring Mr. Viper's killing glare.

"Game Hikaru and Kaidoh, Kaidoh serve!"

The strong but deadly looking Kaidoh served, and Hikaru hit it returned it with ease. But then, Kaidoh hit back in a strange way: the ball curved around the poles, and landed right behind a surprised Hikaru.

"There you have it, folks, Kaidoh Kaoru's special move, the boomerang snake!" Mika's voice flowed through the tennis court. Chants coming from the audience confirmed that the move was indeed the boomerang snake. Hikaru's eyebrows knitted together as Kaidoh exhaled, and the transfer student could make out a low sound that strongly resembled a snake's hiss. _So that's why they call him the Viper._

Once again, Kaidoh served, and Hikaru returned it. Kaidoh took a step forward, and returned the ball again, "Hey, newbie, that was a chance ball. Don't you ever learn?"

"Oh, look! It's the boomerang snake again! Did Hikaru just hit a chance ball on purpose?" Mika's excided voice came on again, as the crowd murmured. Hikaru caught phrases such as, "Is he mad?" "Why is he doing that?" "I'm sure that he's disillusioned." (GOOD DESCRIPTIONS!)

"Snakes are cool creatures," smiled Hikaru as she bent down, eyes bright, "but it can never outrun…" He suddenly appeared right in front of the ball with a swift movement that left nothing but a blur to the naked eye. The top of Hikaru's racquet hit the ground as he stood straight. Then, without warning, Hikaru's racquet made contact with the ball, like a skilled Samurai cutting down his opponent in a death match. The ball flew over the net, but left nothing than the sound of it hitting the fence behind Kaidoh. The latter looked behind him, and saw the ball bouncing. _But… I didn't sense the ball flying over here! _Kaidoh thought. "...nor can its power outmatch a phoenix," finished Hikaru with an overly wide smile.

Murmurs rose around the field but cut back by a loud voice from the female reporter, "Such a incredible move! Did anyone actually see the ball? No? I don't think so! Folks, that was all too fast! Hikaru-san, can you please tell us what that move is called?" Though Mika knew it was disrespectful to interrupt a tennis player while he's playing, she couldn't hide her curiosity; besides, everyone else was probably just as psyched as she was.

"Sure," Hikaru smiled brightly (once again), "It's called the Pheonix Strike." (Can't live without a Pheonix?)

The crowd roared with excitement, some girls even start to yell his name. Hikaru turns around, and saw the 8 regulars, standing side by side behind him, looking at him with analyzing eyes. His gaze fall onto a boy (Seriously Fuji's only 167cm! Sort of fits you… and… WHY IS TEZUKA 179cm???!!!! 555555 I feel short…) standing next to the captain, he has with very soft looking brown hair and meets his azure shaded eyes. _Those eyes…_Hikaru would've probably stared at them all day if he didn't have a game to continue.

* * *

Back at Hikaru's home 

"How does it feel being a boy again?"

"MOM! You don't have to remind me that everyday! You know why I had to pretend I'm a boy!"

"Yeah, yeah I know," the voice chuckled, "So, did you get into the regulars?"

"OF COURSE!" holding tightly onto the phone, Hikaru made a face and continued, "The school's filled with excellent tennis players, especially the regulars, I can't wait to play more of them!"

"That's nice hear, though…was being a boy causing you any T-R-O-U-B-L-E?"

"What do you mean, mom?"

"You know, such as have to use the boy's bathroom and oh," teases the voice, "what if you fall in love with a guy?"

"I think I had made it clear that I only came here so that I can join this school's tennis team. And I SWEAR that I didn't see anything when I go into boy's bathroom!"

"Whatever you say, honey! Just remember, this little play isn't going to last long, you have to be back for your dad's company in one year. But until them, feel free to experience life as a boy! Ho ho ho."

"God! What kind of mom are you?!"

End of chapter 1


End file.
